Animorphs Book #55: The Reconciliation
by Gretl517
Summary: The end of the story . . . sappy and happy . . . please R/R!
1. What Rachel's Been Up To

Disclaimer: I do not own the Animorphs, Ax, Crayak, the Ellimist/Toomin, Drode, and all those other people and things, you know the drill. They all belong to K. A. Applegate. So does the beginning of this story, it's from the last Animorphs book, "The Beginning". Well anyway, enjoy!  
  
Chapter One  
  
Time stopped.  
He came to me. The Ellimist.  
The puppet master came to watch my final act. It figured. He was in his saintly old man guise. As fake as everything else about him. The all-powerful weakling. The mighty manipulator.  
"You," I said accusingly.  
"Yes."  
"Who are you?" I demanded. "Who are you to play games with us? You appear, you disappear, you use us, who are you, what are you?"  
And then, for what seemed like a very long time, the Ellimist told me. I saw. I understood.  
But I also knew he would not save me. That he couldn't under the arcane rules of his millennia-long war with Crayak.  
The Ellimist was there to honor me, and I guess that was nice of him. Wasn't going to help me much.  
I wanted so much to live. I wanted so much to stay and not to leave. In a moment no answer would matter to me, but just the same, I wanted to know what I guess any dying person wants to know.  
"Answer this, Ellimist: Did I . . . did I make a difference? My life, and my . . . my death . . . was I worth it? Did my life really matter?"  
"Yes," he said. "You were brave. You were strong. You were good. You mattered."  
"Yeah. Okay, then. Okay, then."  
I wondered—  
The Ellimist interrupted my thoughts on whether or not Marco would cry about my death. It was odd: I was almost laughing thinking about Marco's reaction to this. "Rachel . . ." he said slowly, as if an idea had just occurred to him. "I have just thought of a way for you to 'live'. I know how badly you long to be alive still. I would not make you truly alive again, in the sense that you were alive before. However, you would not be dead. Rachel, you would be more of a . . . spirit. That is not quite the right word, but close enough. Similar to Crayak, Drode, and I. You see, Crayak has broken the rules; he uses the Drode as an extra set of eyes and ears, figuratively speaking. The Drode is his helper. How would you, my happy little accident, like to do that for ME?"  
I did not hesitate. If I did this for the Ellimist, I might get to see Tobias again. And Cassie, Marco, Jake, and Ax as well, of course. But especially Tobias. If the Ellimist would let me, I could tell Tobias and the rest that I was okay, in a sense. That I was sort of alive. And that one day, we would be together again. No one lives forever. Except for maybe Crayak and the Ellimist. Just as I was saying, "Yes," the Ellimist told me, "If you refuse, you will be sent where you were meant to be immediately after your death. You have been good. God will not refuse you entry through the gates."  
So heaven existed. I felt strangely relieved. "I will accept your offer, Ellimist. I will do what you ask."  
"Please, call me Toomin."  
"What do you want me to do for you, Toomin?" I inquired.  
And that is how my life as the Ellimist's right-hand man—or woman, whatever—began.  
I learnt of everything I'd need to know to help Toomin. I was so busy that several Earth years passed by. (Oh, no, I was thinking like Ax!) I traveled to various solar systems and various times, doing work for Toomin. I hardly had time to think of Tobias and my friends and family, I am embarrassed to admit. Occasionally, Toomin had nothing for me to do, so I "sat" in zero-space wondering what became of the rest of the Animorphs. Jake . . . most likely a military commander. Cassie, of course, would be an environmentalist or a veteranarian. Ax would probably either work at a Cinnabon as a human, sneaking treats whenever he could, or would have been promoted to the rank of prince in the Andalite army. Marco? He would probably be a talk-show host or something in the spotlight. He always was good at jokes and quick comebacks . . . and Tobias. Tobias, he would still be a hawk. I was as sure of that as I was sure that my name was Rachel. He had his mother, Loren, now, but that was no reason for him to become a human nothlit. Long ago, during the war, he had said that after the war, he would become human again. We would be married. But without me . . . I knew he was still a hawk. I knew it.  
How I missed him. How I missed all of them. Did Cassie and Jake ever get married? Have Ax and Marco found anyone? I was longing to know. I found Toomin's thread of time-space and located him in the universe. Then I sighed. Toomin was attending to a war between the Helmacrons and the Tyloctons. I remembered the time the Helmacrons went up Marco's nose, and we followed them . . . that was one of the grossest things I had experienced while being an Animorph. I smiled, recalling the crazy Helmacrons.  
Toomin appeared before me, as the old man. He looked tired. "Those Helmacrons . . . beings of Crayak, I tell you."  
My heart leapt up. "Toomin! Is there any business you would like me to attend to on Earth?"  
Smiling, he said, "I am surprised you did not ask me this sooner. . . . no, I am afraid there is not. However, most of your friends are not there. I have just learned that Ax has been taken prisoner of a being called The One, a creation of Crayak. Tobias, Jake, and Marco are attempting to rescue him. They, along with three other humans, are on a ship, wandering around space, trying to find The One and Ax. On the other hand, Cassie is still on Earth. I do not particularly think this wise, but . . . if you would like to . . . you may go and visit her. You may tell her what you have been doing. I will call for you when you are needed."  
"Yes! Thank you, Ellimist!" I was overjoyed at the prospect of seeing Cassie.  
I transported myself to earth.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hey, it's me, the author! I hope you thought that was okay. It's my first attempt at fanfic, except for my two songfics. Please review! I need to know what you all want to come next and how I can improve it. Any suggestions are welcome!  



	2. She's Baaaack!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, you know the drill. Yadda-yadda-yadda.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Locating Cassie was easy. I WAS a spirit-like creature, was I not? Almost nothing was very difficult for me.  
Anyway, I found Cassie at a hotel in Washington, D.C. She was staring off into space while tapping her pen on a notebook, sitting at the desk in her hotel room.  
I made myself visible. Cassie nearly had a heart attack when she saw me.  
"R-R-Rachel?" my best friend stuttered. She shook her head hard. "Oh, gosh, I'm seeing things. It must be from not sleeping last night from worrying about Jake and the rest of them." She slapped her forehead. "Get a grip!" she told herself.  
"Cassie, stop! It really is me! Believe what you see!"  
"What? You're real? You're talking to me . . . Rachel? How did you get here? You . . . well . . . you died!"  
"Well, maybe TECHNICALLY I'm dead, but I'm sort of a spirit, similar to the Ellimist . . . you see, when I died, he came to me. He had an idea . . . he said that I could be his helper, like the Drode is to Crayak. I accepted immediately. Anything for a chance to see Tobias and you and everyone else again."  
Cassie burst into tears. "I thought I'd never see you again!" she sobbed.  
"Well, here I am, in the flesh . . . well, sort of."  
Jumping up, Cassie attempted to hug me. But her arms went right through me. I wasn't human anymore, exactly.  
"Oh," she said, looking crestfallen.  
"Yeah, one of the drawbacks of my job is that I'm not exactly alive," I joked weakly. "Well . . . what are you doing with your life?"  
Cassie told me about her work with the Hork-Bajir, Taxxons, and various other alien species. I thought that the big-snake-idea was ingenious. Leave it to Cassie to think up an idea that would protect the Brazilian rainforest as well as make the Taxxons and Yeerks happy!  
"Oh, oops, I almost forgot! I'm writing another book! It's called Morph Therapy. I tested the theory on Jake."  
"On Jake?" I sighed. "He must be feeling guilty about sending me with Tom. Ugh, get over it, Jake! You know, Cassie, that if he hadn't sent me I woulda gone anyway, right?"  
"Yep. He doesn't seem to understand that, or if he does understand, it doesn't make him feel any better. Since your death, he hasn't been the same. It's so sad."  
Mischievously, I said, "Speaking of Jake, are you two engaged yet?"  
Cassie looked extremely uncomfortable. "Rach . . . we hardly speak anymore . . . I'm with Ronnie now . . . what we had before, it was during the war. He just doesn't need me like he did. The war was a whole different time. Things are totally changed now. Jake and I are . . . over."  
I was shocked. And embarrassed.  
"You're not together? Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. But that isn't right. You guys were made for each other. This is terrible!"  
"Is it?" questioned Cassie. "Ronnie's a great guy. You'd really like him, Rach." Even as she said this, she didn't seem as sure as she had been. It was practically like she was trying to convince herself now.  
Letting out an exasperated groan, I said, "Cut the crap, Cassie. I know you still have feelings for Jake. One thing I can do now if read minds—like a Leeran. Oh, man, do you remember our adventure with those psychic frogs? Well, anyway, I'm really, really, really sorry, but I couldn't help it. I had to know if you still loved him. And you do."  
My best friend looked like she wanted to punch me, but obviously she couldn't—her fist would pretty much slide right through me. Then her face softened, and she suddenly burst into tears. She sobbed, "I didn't realize it . . . but you're right. I love Jake still!"  
I didn't know what to do. I wanted to hug her but I wasn't able to. Instead I walked over to the bedside table and grabbed a box of tissues. I was very annoyed because although I could touch, pick up, and hold material, non-living things and they wouldn't go through me, I would be like air to anything alive. Usually this didn't bother me at all, but here on Earth I was steaming mad.  
"Cassie, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry . . . but at least you realize that you have to get back with Jake. Tell you what, I'll bring him back to Earth right now. With silly old Marco . . . and Tobias. I hear they're looking for Ax or something?"  
"Oh, no! I don't think you should! Jake probably doesn't love me anymore!"  
"Don't be silly. Well, let me sort through HIS thoughts and find out." I focused on Jake's image and name. Then I established a mental link with him, making it easy to find any specific thoughts about Cassie. This wasn't too hard—his most recent thoughts were, "Goodbye, Cassie. I love you." Wait a minute—"Goodbye, Cassie"?!  
"Cassie, I'll be back," I called as I transported myself to what I like to call Command Central. It's where Toomin and I can keep an eye on all the strands of space-time. I found Jake, Tobias, and Marco and removed them from wherever they had been—I wasn't paying a lot of attention to the name of their location—and put them in Cassie's hotel room. In a flash, I transported myself there as well. I nearly jumped when I realized Ax was there as well.  
"What? Where are we? Cassie?" mumbled Jake. The three boys—or were they men now?—and Ax in his normal Andalite form had their backs to me. Marco was the first to turn around, but only after Ax's stalk eyes spotted me. Ax said, What is going on?  
"Xena?!" Marco exclaimed. "Dude, life just gets weirder and weirder!"  
Jake and Tobias spun around.  
Tobias looked as though a feather could knock him over. After what seemed like a full minute, he regained his composure. "Rachel!" he cried, running over to me. He embraced me, kissing me tenderly. "What are we all doing here? You're not dead!" He looked as though he would begin dancing any minute. But how could he touch me?  



	3. Fiona

Toomin appeared, a saintly old man again. I knew he had read my thoughts. "You have all been brought here for a special reason."  
Marco mumbled, "No duh. Things like this don't happen every day."  
Marco, sarcastic Marco! I hadn't realized it, but I had actually missed him. I was practically ashamed of myself!  
"Your spaceship"—the Ellimist was addressing Tobias, Jake, and Marco—"has destroyed The One. The evil part of him, that is. The bodies he was holding captive inside himself—they have been restored back to the way they were. For example, your friend Aximili here."  
"Yahoo!" burst out Ax. "I'm free!" He morphed to human. "Even being human feels good after being trapped inside The One! I must have spent several of your months, if not more, in him!"  
"Ax-man, they're everybody's months. Just like they're everybody's minutes. How many times do I have to tell you?" Marco sighed, exasperated.  
"Anyway," said Toomin pointedly, "The One's destruction has considerably weakened Crayak. Now is the time to strike. If you win this, shall we say, 'final round', good will triumph over evil. Crayak will be no more."  
"So that's why you brought us all back." I was beginning to figure it out. "You told me that each of us encompassed a certain trait, right? I was the warrior's unbridled ferocity, or something, the one characteristic that had been forgotten? You need us all to fight in this final round of the game. And that's why I'm real again."  
Marco began singing Jennifer Lopez's "I'm Real", although I have no idea how he knew the song or how I recognized it. After all, when both of us left Earth, me when I died, and he when he left to find Ax, the single hadn't been out!  
"You're a smart one, aren't you, Rachel?" Toomin's fake mouth smiled at me. "You figured out your tasks with ease, quickly. You came up with some of the most brilliant plans for getting rid of the Yeerks."  
I felt anger boiling up inside me once again. The Ellimist had explained it all to me before, when I was dying. I remembered that I had said something about him only being a kid like I was. I had understood it all. In a way, as his helper, I had been a "mighty manipulator" as well. Yet I was getting mad. I didn't know why, but I was.  
"You're still playing with us! Why can't you choose somebody else?"  
"You are the only ones who have the experience needed. You're the only ones who can do it, just as you, Rachel, were the only one who could go with Tom. I need you."  
Toomin was almost begging. I knew he was right. The famous Animorphs were the only ones capable.  
"Will you help good triumph? Will you help me?"  
Jake replied, "Yeah, we will." He peeked at me to see if I would refuse. I just nodded my head in consent.  
"But there will be seven of you this time. Drode used to be a girl, a normal girl like Cassie or Rachel. Then Crayak tricked her into becoming Drode, when she was killed in a car accident at the age of seventeen. Bribed her, really. The same way I bribed Rachel."  
"Rachel?" Tobias questioned. The others looked puzzled.  
"Yes, Rachel. I will let her explain. Rachel, are you willing to tell them about where you have been?"  
I hesitated, then told them the story of what had happened after my death. Even what had happened in this hotel room before anyone besides Cassie and I were here—except I left out exactly why I was going to get Jake, Marco, and Tobias from the spaceship, other than that I knew they were in danger. I was afraid Tobias would be furious that he had mourned about me when I was still partially alive, but he just hugged me again and told me that he wished I had found time to tell him where I was. That relieved me.  
The others were having a slightly harder time getting over their anger but they said they forgave me.  
"Crayak is livid that The One has been destroyed. He gave Drode back her life because he believed that Drode was somehow secretly helping me, and he didn't want Drode underfoot anymore. Why Crayak didn't destroy him is beyond me, but anyhow, Drode has come to help me. Cassie, Jake, Marco, Tobias, Rachel, Ax . . . meet Allison."  
A pretty girl our age appeared. For the first time I realized that I was no longer the age I had been when I had died, but a few years older, the same age as the rest of the Animorphs.  
The girl had long, wavy reddish-gold hair and fair skin. Her eyes were green. She instantly captured Marco's attention, I could tell. I bet the best part, to Marco, was that she was shorter than him! I laughed out loud at Marco's dreamy expression. He snapped back into reality.  
"What's so funny, Xena?" he demanded.  
"Nothing." I stifled my giggles.  
"Hi, everyone," said Allison.  
Jake stepped up to shake her hand. "Hi, Allison."  
"Hey, Allison!" Marco said enthusiastically. "I used to be in love with Jeanne, but I'm sure she's not alive anymore, so I can be in love with you instead!" He paused. "Did I just say that? I must still be dazed from escaping from death yet again."  
Allison laughed.  
The Ellimist interrupted. "Allison will be very helpful to you. She knows all about Crayak from years of working with him. I have given her the morphing power. The rules are of no importance anymore. We need to win this millenia-long war."  
Cassie asked, "And we're just supposed to accept her as an Animorph? I'm sorry, I don't mean any offense, Allison, but Ellimist, six worked before. Why won't it work again?"  
"Cassie, can't you see? You always were the one who had the ability," the Ellimist replied. "Seven will be needed this time. I cannot tell you how, but seven will be needed."  
I exploded again. "You just said that the rules are of no importance anymore, Toomin! Why can't you tell us? I know you can see into the future! I could do some of it myself! Why can't you tell us?!"  
Regretfully, he told me, "I usually can. But this time I just cannot see into the future. I don't know why. I think I am simply a pawn, just like you, Rachel. I think I am not all-powerful. I think someone else is. I cannot see how this will turn out. I'm sorry."  
I felt like a balloon with a hole in it. The air was slowly going out of me. I sagged in Tobias's arms.  
"Welcome to the Animorphs, Allison," said Jake.  
The Ellimist disappeared.  
I grew frantic. I needed to know what conditions there were on my life, and was I really, truly alive again? Did I only have a certain amount of time left? Or could I stay on Earth as a true human and grow old with my friends and Tobias? Could I let anyone else know what had happened? Could I tell Sara, Jordan, Mom, and Dad? "Toomin!" I shouted. "Come back!" Oh, how I needed my old mental link with him!  
Tobias shushed me. "Rachel. Shhh. Shhh. Don't worry, it'll be okay."  
Marco pondered, "Well, what are we supposed to do? Oh wait, I know! Let's get to know Allison better. Allison, how about going out to dinner with me? I have my own TV show, you know. Plus I'm really good friends with David Letterman and Jay Leno and other famous people like that."  
Allison didn't look impressed. But she said, "I'd love to, Marco. But I really think we ought to stick around here for awhile. Like you said, what are we supposed to do?"  
Cassie suddenly told us that she had a feeling we should turn on the TV. Ax found the remote and turned the small television set on. He channel-surfed for awhile, finding joy in infomercials and the like. Then he stopped at an Andalite and a news reporter. From what I could tell, the Andalite had just been interviewed and the reporter was summarizing the Andalite's speech.  
The reporter spoke to the camera. "There seem to be a small band of Yeerks that are trying to take over a planet called Xarr'non. It's extremely far away, so the only way to get there is through zero-space, if spending forty-three years traveling isn't an option. The Andalite War Council and associated humans are currently trying to put together an army to go to Xarr'non, but are having great amounts of trouble finding able and willing people and Andalites. If you would like to volunteer, please call this number."  
A number appeared on the screen. Tobias pulled away from me to jot it down on Cassie's notebook, which was still lying open on the desk. My legs felt unsteady, so I sat down on the bed. I guess that's what not walking for a couple of years, let alone being in a real body, does to you!  
"Do you think we should call, Prince Jake?" Ax asked. "Shoulduh. Shhhhh. Shoulduh. I have yet to get used to this delightful human mouth. Even after all these years."  
Cassie sang, "Your faith in me brings me to tears/even after all these years." Clapping a hand over her mouth, she gasped, "Oh, no! I sound like Marco!"  
I laughed. "It's contagious."  
Jake cut in. "Anyway . . . I don't really think we should call that number. Call me crazy, but I have a hunch that we would be inviting trouble if we did."  
"Me too," agreed Allison. "It doesn't seem right, somehow."  
Marco gazed at Allison adoringly. "I'm SO incredibly glad you're here. For years I've been the fifth wheel in this group of couples and Ax."  
"'The fifth wheel in this group of couples and Ax'? I don't really count? And what is a fifth wheel?" Ax said, offended.  
"Of course you count, Ax," comforted Jake, ignoring Ax's last question. "He just means that you probably wouldn't want a human girlfriend because you're Andalite. And all we really had here on Earth a few years ago was humans. Well, humans and Yeerks. But you definitely would not want a Yeerk girlfriend."  
"Yeah, what Jake said," concurred Marco.  
Allison rolled her eyes. "Well, what if I like Ax better than you?"  
"That's not in the plan," Marco replied smoothly. "I know that the Ellimist really sent you here to be my soulmate, not because you knew about Crayak and all that. And not to be Ax's soulmate."  
Giggled Allison, "Yeah, right. Well, no offense to Ax, but I like you better than him. I don't really do the whole two-different-species dating thing. Plus you're pretty cute."  
"See?" Marco crowed to me. "I always told you I was cute!"  
"To some people, maybe. But I wouldn't go out with you in a million years!"  
"Guys, I think we should find a way to go to that planet. What's it called again? Xarr'non? Yeah, that's it. Xarr'non," Jake decided.  
"TOOMIN!" I bellowed again. "WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO? COME BACK!"  
"Real smart, Rachel. You think the Ellimist is going to hear you better if you shout? I don't think you can shout all the way to Command Central, or whatever you called it," Marco pointed out.  
Just then, someone knocked on the door. Cassie strode to the door. I noticed for the first time that Cassie's jeans were no longer her old poop-stained ones that were too short. They were (slightly) more stylish, and fit well. They were still Wal-Mart jeans, but hey, I was satisfied with even that small change.  
Cassie opened the door. Standing in the hallway was a middle-aged woman who was going gray. She was very tall and slim. "Please keep the noise level down!" she scolded. "You are disturbing my husband. He's trying to nap!"  
Then she seemed to realize who she was talking to. "Are you . . . are you the ANIMORPHS?" she stuttered.  
"The one and only," Marco boasted.  
"Oh my gosh, I can't believe it . . . but wait a minute, aren't you two Tobias and Rachel? RACHEL? You've been dead for a few years! How are you here?"  
"Guess you can tell your family now, Xena," quipped Marco. "You're found out. This is the one and only Martha Miller, gossip columnist for that New York newspaper, what's it called again?"  
"The New York Times?" Allison suggested.  
"Maybe."  
Martha was looking stunned. "You ARE Rachel, aren't you?"  
"Yeah, I'm Rachel Berenson, the Animorph who died awhile back," I said casually.  
"It's a long story, Martha," Cassie said. "Why don't you go inform everyone through your column? The world needs to be informed that Rachel is back."  
"Yes, yes, it does!" Martha agreed. "But Rachel, may I have an interview with you sometime soon?"  
"Um, okay." I wondered what in the world I was going to tell her and everyone else.  
"Fantastic! When do you think you could squeeze it in?"  
I pretended to think. "Gee, I'm sorry, but I can't fit it in for two weeks! How about on Monday, the third?"  
Martha was obviously disappointed. "Well, all right then. I'll still be at the hotel, I'm in room number two-sixty-five. Could you come to my room at three?"  
"I'll be there," I lied. "See you then!" With that, I shut the door.  
"Great," muttered Marco. "How are you gonna explain your way out of this one? 'Hey, world, guess what? I've been dead for a little bit but now I'm back! And I can't really tell you what I've been doing cuz I don't really know if you should know, plus it's too complicated to tell anyone who doesn't know about some certain aliens, namely the Ellimist'?"  
"Simple," I told everyone. "We leave for Xarr'non before she gets to interview me."  
"Just what I was thinking," Cassie said.  
"How are we going to get a ship?" pondered Ax.  
"I have an idea," said Jake.  



	4. Leaving

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, of course. Except for Fiona, I think that's it.  
  
AN IMPORTANT NOTE: I've changed Allison's name to Fiona, cuz at least one other story had a new character named Allison/Elli/Allie, and I didn't want my character to have the same name. Also I may have made a few changes in the first 3 chapters, but that shouldn't really affect your understanding of the story. However, if you want, rereading the first 3 chapters may help. Thanks, and R/R!   
  
Chapter 4  
  
Jake's plan was brilliant. Difficult, yes, and complicated, though vague, too. It all depended on our talent for acting. Our talent for acting, and our ability to be sneaky.  
For our first mission we used our hated cockroach morphs. Marco groaned and complained. "Do I have to?" he whined.  
"Darn, I wish I could be part of the action," said Fiona. She wasn't coming on this mission because she didn't have any morphs. We needed to get to Martha's room as quickly as possible. Fiona would stay in Cassie's room until we were done.  
"Let's do it," I said, feeling nostalgic.  
We morphed. Then we scurried downstairs to Martha's room. She was on the phone. "May I speak to Rob?" she asked. "I have big news!"  
said Cassie in thoughtspeak.   
yelled Jake.   
We demorphed as quickly as possible. Luckily, Rob hadn't come to the phone yet.  
"Aaah!" cried Martha. Luckily, she didn't scream loudly.  
I grabbed the receiver from her and hung up the phone.  
Marco morphed to gorilla. He swung a fist into the side of her head. That shut her up pretty quick! She slumped to the floor, unconscious.  
Jake opened the window. There was a fire escape located right there, which we used to get back to Cassie's room. Marco carried Martha.  
wondered Ax. He had morphed human to get up the fire escape easily, then demorphed once more.  
"That part I haven't figured out," said Jake uneasily.  
"Maybe my parents could keep her at their house," Marco suggested. "My mom would certainly understand. So would my dad."  
He called his parents and explained that Martha needed to stay somewhere, and that she couldn't under any circumstances be able to get to a phone or have any contact with anyone outside of the house. Marco's parents were fairly understanding. After a bit of begging, they agreed to let Martha stay at their house for three weeks. That was perfect for us: it wouldn't matter if Tobias's, Ax's, and my return leaked out to the press after three weeks went by.  
Cassie accompanied Fiona to a zoo to acquire morphs. While they were gone, Ax contacted some important Andalites. I don't know how, but he managed to avoid answering questions about where he had been and where he was now. He arranged for a Dome ship called The Miracle to be ready for us the next day on the Mall. It would be a little bit too public, but really, where else in D.C. could we land it easily? There weren't too many good areas available. We had to take what we could get.  
At the same time, I acquired Marco, Tobias, Jake, and Martha. Marco drove Martha to his parents' house. She was still unconscious.  
Cassie knew her way around the area, so after going to the zoo with Fiona, they stopped at a wig shop. She bought a black, shoulder-length wig with bangs. It looked positively ridiculous on me, with my tan skin and blue eyes, but I needed a disguise so nobody would recognize me as Rachel, the dead Animorph. They stopped at a clothing store too, buying things that were completely out of character for me: a black shirt with black lace galore, and a long black skirt (it was too long for me, even though I am tall!). I looked totally Gothic. I was relieved to find, when they returned, that Fiona had good fashion sense and had thought to buy complete outfits for herself and I, since we had no clothes except for the clothes on our back. She made good choices—they were the sort of clothes I would have chosen myself. Leotards were bought as well.  
Tobias would have to morph human for his part in the plan, so they bought him some clothes, too.  
When Fiona and Cassie returned, I acquired them, then tried on my wig and new outfits. There were only three new outfits. That disgusted me, and when Marco came back he was in an unusually generous, happy mood, so he lent me his credit card. Then I borrowed Cassie's car—electric, of course—and drove to the mall. I was in heaven: it had been years since I had set foot in a mall! I bought a bunch of suitcases for everyone and more outfits. There was this one really beautiful formal dress, and it was over two hundred dollars. I knew Marco was a millionaire, so I hardly thought twice; I bought it! (I couldn't resist.) I bought a few outfits for the rest of the Animorphs, too: formalwear and sporty clothing for the guys, even Ax, a few things for Fiona, and new, STYLISH clothes for Cassie. They were just similar enough to her Wal-Mart poop-stained jeans and flannel shirts that she would feel comfortable in them, but a lot nicer and more fashionably acceptable. I knew her size from years of trying to convince her to buy them for herself. Ha! I would finally succeed in my practically life-long battle with her clothes! (Yeah, I know it sounds funny, but it's true.)  
I bought all the latest music and a portable CD player. I was going wild! Jake, who had gone with me to every store that I had, sighed and said, "Don't you think it's time to stop now?"  
"Not yet!" I said gleefully.  
I went to the drugstore and stocked up on toothpaste, shampoo, things like that. We'd need it while we were traveling. I knew I was the only one who would think of that stuff, so I took it upon myself to buy it.  
Finally I was done. At the mall, that is. At the grocery store I bought things that would keep for months and months—frozen dinners, etc. We would need food for the journey, too!  
Jake drove us back to the hotel. The small electric car could hardly hold all of my purchases. I had to hold things in my lap, and the backseat and trunk were stuffed so high with bags that Jake could hardly see what was going on behind the car.  
Marco practically fainted when he saw the receipts. "Five thousand six hundred eighty-three dollars?!" he cried. "My bank account is gonna be empty!" Then he thought that over and amended, "Well, not really. But dude, it's like a quarter empty!" Again he thought. "Okay, not really. But dude, it's like a two-hundredth empty!"  
"Big deal, Marco," I guffawed.  
I insisted that everyone try on their clothes so I could see how they looked. Proudly, I surveyed my friends. I had accurately estimated the size clothes they would wear. We snipped off the tags and used the hotel laundry room.  
That night Marco rented another hotel room (a suite, of course—he liked to flaunt his money, in my opinion) that he, Jake, Tobias, and Ax stayed in. Fiona and I stayed in Cassie's small room. It was a bit cramped but I didn't mind.  
I felt a special kinship with Fiona. We had both been underlings of powerful, mighty creatures, as an alternative to leaving the universe as we knew it. We had had some of the same powers. We had time-traveled in the blink of an eye frequently. We had witnessed wars in other galaxies, between strange alien creatures. We had a lot in common.  
Late into the night we talked about what we had been through, and Cassie listened with interest. It was after two in the morning when we all fell asleep.  
BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! went Cassie's alarm clock at 9:30 AM. I groaned and yawned. "Boy, do I miss not needing sleep," I said to nobody in particular.  
"Ugh, me too!" exclaimed Fiona. She was obviously a morning person but also clearly tired.  
The three of us got dressed. It felt wonderful to be my old self again, to have a human body. I wore a rose-colored dress and platform sandals. Cassie was stubborn about wearing her new striped shirt, jeans, and sneakers, but after I nagged her, she gave in. She looked so good I almost cried! Fiona looked cute in an off-white sweater and short plaid skirt, paired with black shoes.  
"We look SO cute!" cried Fiona, looking at each of us in turn.  
Hopping in the elevator, we rode up to the boys' suite. "Rise and shine!" Cassie yelled through the locked door.  
There was no answer.  
I looked both ways to make sure nobody was coming, then morphed cockroach. Fiona and Cassie caught on and morphed as well. We scurried under the door. Before demorphing, we called,   
We wandered from room to room, waking the rest of the Animorphs up.  
"The ship will be at the mall soon," reminded Fiona.  
"Get out before I morph something dangerous and hurt you all," threatened Jake, who was NOT a morning person.  
"Remember to put on your morphing suits before you put on your new, fabulous clothes!" I chirped cheerfully.  
said Tobias.   
The other girls and I waited outside the door for about fifteen minutes.  
"Wow, I didn't know it took guys this long to get dressed," Cassie remarked. "They always look like they didn't spend even two minutes getting ready."  
I giggled. "That's what they want you to think. Why, you ask? I have no idea." We laughed.  
The door opened. Ax was in human morph, as he had been instructed.  
"Lookin' good, ladies," said Marco. Fiona stuck her tongue out at him playfully.  
"Ready for the next step of our plan?" asked Jake.  
"Let's do it," I said, as usual.  
We stepped back inside the suite. Marco dialed room service and asked for cinnamon buns (Ax had insisted), orange juice, and other breakfast foods. Tobias morphed gorilla instead of Marco, this time.  
Tobias hid behind the door and I hid behind a couch when we heard a knock on the door.  
Marco opened the door. "Hello, girls," he said smoothly. "Lookin' good." I stifled a giggle.  
I peeked out. The two room-service girls looked awestruck at meeting Marco.  
"Could you just wheel that cart over there, by that table, please?" requested Jake.  
"Of course," mumbled one, star-struck.  
As soon as they entered the room, Tobias jumped out from behind the door and knocked them out. Ax closed the door, then greedily started eating the cinnamon buns. "Not as good as at Cinnabon," he remarked. "But still good. Good-uh. Duh."  
Tobias demorphed. He and I acquired each of the girls.  
Ax taught us how to do what he had done to make his human morph. When we were done, I was a medium-height, blond, blue-eyed girl, not very different from how I had started. Cassie said I reminded her of Christina Aguilera. Tobias had dark brown hair and looked a lot like Jake, but taller.  
"Cool," I said.  
When the two girls regained consciousness, Cassie told them that they had fainted.  
"Oh my gosh!" the red-haired one said, "I can't believe this! I'm so embarrassed!"  
The raven-haired girl just sat there and blushed.  
"Don't worry, it happens all the time, I'm used to it," assured Marco arrogantly.  
"Well, time to get going," said the red-haired one. They rushed out of the room.  
Fiona exploded in giggles. "Those poor girls!" she exclaimed. "That must have been so embarrassing!"  
"I feel bad lying," said Cassie.  
"Come on, an Animorph's gotta do what an Animorph's gotta do," Tobias told her.  
"I guess," Cassie agreed.  
Tobias and I demorphed and everyone ate some breakfast. After eating, we packed everything I had bought the day before, and yet other things, into the new suitcases and some shopping bags.  
Everybody in human morph again, including Tobias and I in our newly made morphs, set out for the Mall, possessions in tow. We waited around for half an hour, then finally a ship landed. A few people looked curiously, but most figured it was just another Andalite tourist wanting some Cinnabons, although it was a rather unusual docking place for a ship. People stared more often, actually, at the seven of us, with our absolutely enormous amount of luggage.  
There were three of Ax's most trusted arisths and pilots on the ship when we entered. Those of us in morph demorphed. Ax told his three staff members that they could have a little vacation on Earth, acquire Marco, Jake, Cassie, Fiona, and I, and taste some yummy foods. They looked doubtful, but acquired us, talked with Ax a little bit more, and left. We knew they wouldn't tell anyone that they had seen any of the supposedly missing or dead Animorphs, because they had promised; Andalites are extremely honorable, according to Ax. If you suggest otherwise he gets quite offended.  
"Okay, time to fly this baby," Marco said, rubbing his hands together.  
Marco and Ax got the ship en route to the Andalite homeworld. Leaving Ax at the control center, Marco joined the rest of us and we explored the ship.  
There were five small rooms with bunk beds in each. It was decided that Ax and Tobias would share a room, Jake and Marco would share another, and Cassie, Fiona, and I got our own rooms. Lucky us!  
There was a pretty grazing area for Ax, and a little kitchen that was not unlike the one at my house. I sighed, thinking of my family. They had no idea I was alive. What grade was Sara in now? Sixth? Seventh? Oh, how I wanted to be there; watch my younger sisters grow up; show Sara and Jordan the right way to apply makeup and how to be stylish; give them advice on boys, school, life in general; giggle with them again.  
Tobias asked me privately. It was like he read my mind. I nodded almost imperceptibly, so the others wouldn't notice.  
—I had a strong desire to giggle, but didn't—  
I turned to my left and smiled up at Tobias, who was perched on the top of the refrigerator. "Thanks," I whispered. If our friends heard, they didn't comment.  
We continued exploring. There was a dining area with a table and chairs—six chairs, I saw, and figured Ax must have told his employees to get the ship ready for six humans and himself. 'I guess Ax will stand up while he eats—after all, it's not like Andalites sit down in their natural form,' I thought.  
In the next room, I burst out laughing. There was a special kitchen for preparing cinnamon buns! Ax had decorated it with pictures of cinnamon buns, and there were several ovens and cabinets to store the ingredients in.  
"Ax-man, I think you're a little too into those cinnamon buns!" called Marco.  
"I think so too, man," agreed Jake.  
I know that I may be a small bit obsessed with the delectable taste of cinnamon buns. However, I cannot help it, Ax replied.  
We moved on. Discovering a room with a pool table and some comfortable chairs (obviously Ax and his crew liked Earth a lot!), Cassie, Tobias, Fiona, and Marco played pool for awhile. Jake and I settled into the easy chairs.  
"I'm real glad you're back," Jake told me softly. "You have no idea how guilty I felt for sending you with Tom, killing you . . . I sunk into depression for a long time. I taught classes, how ironic is that, and that helped a little; but even when I was busy, I still felt depressed and guilty and sad. You're back and that helps a lot."  
"I missed you, too, Jake. Don't blame yourself for a minute. If you hadn't sent me I would have gone anyway."  
"I know that, I do. It doesn't ease the guilt at all, though. I still feel like I killed you, and basically killed Tobias when I did."  
At that point I got up and hugged my cousin. "But I'm back, and that's all that matters. All that matters," I repeated. 


	5. Bonding

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Fiona, yadda-yadda-yadda.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Jake and I talked some more. In the middle of our talking, there was a shriek.  
"Whoo-hoo! I won!" cried Fiona. I hadn't noticed, but she, Marco, Tobias, and Cassie had been playing Go Fish after they finished their pool game. Tobias demorphed quickly, then remorphed back to human.  
"I like winners," said Marco, once again attempting to flirt and failing miserably.  
"Good game," Tobias said.  
"That was fun. Let's play again, come on and join us, guys!" Cassie told Jake and I. So we joined in.  
During our game Ax came in.   
"Sure, Ax," I said. "Let me just finish this game."  
Fiona ended up winning again. She must have played a lot before she died.  
I had a good time baking with Ax. We discussed what being prisoner to The One was like. "It was what your species describes as 'hell'," he said, in human morph because kneading the dough was easier with stronger, human arms.  
"I can imagine," I said, although I really couldn't.  
"It could read every thought of mine. It was like a Yeerk. I was enveloped in a green fog, along with many others, mostly humans. I did not sleep nor eat. Somehow, basic functions such as those were not done and not needed. Whenever I thought about Prince Jake and the rest of you, hoping that someone would come and save me, it would squash that thought. It would make my mind forget what I had just been thinking about, and all of a sudden I would become confused as to what I had just been thinking about. Later I would be able to recall, but for hours I would be puzzled and dazed. The green fog and the others would sometimes disappear, somehow, and I would feel The One's saturated presence in my mind. I could hardly think on my own when that happened. This occurred when it wanted to use my body, such as when it talked to Prince Jake, Marco, and Tobias. It could change my body, and I could feel the changes happening in a manner that was not unlike morphing. For example, it put a mouth with teeth on my face when it spoke to Jake in my body."  
"Creepy. And horrible," I replied, shuddering.  
"I was a slave. Worst of all, I could not have any cinnamon buns or chocolate or any of the delicious treats I have aboard my ship while I was part of The One." When I laughed, Ax looked mystified. "Even after all these years of being with humans, I still do not understand human humor very often."  
"No, you don't," Marco cut in, entering the cinnamon bun kitchen.  
"When are the buns gonna be ready?" asked Allison eagerly, who was right behind Marco.  
"Five minutes plus three minutes cooling time," I approximated.  
Tobias said while settling on my shoulder.  
"Ax, how often do you cook cinnamon buns? It just doesn't seem like you should need a whole separate kitchen for cooking cinnamon buns," commented Jake.  
"At least once every three days I bake cinnamon buns, Prince Jake. The correct term for making cinnamon buns is 'baking', not cooking, if I may say so."  
"Sure, Ax, you can say so. But please, don't call me Prince! I'm just Jake," insisted my cousin.  
"I'll try, Jake," agreed Ax. However, I knew that soon he would be back to calling Jake his prince. Being made a prince himself didn't change Ax one bit!  
  
After eating delicious cinnamon buns, it was time to go to sleep. There was an odd shower-like contraption that I used with some difficulty. (In order to shower first, I had to sit on Marco, pinning him down. Don't ask.)  
"Goodnight, everyone!" I chirped cheerfully before going to bed. I was in a good mood. Being around Tobias again after so long made me deliriously happy.  
I dreamed of that last battle that night. My last battle. My defeat. The day Tobias lost me and I lost him. The day that held so much sweetness, so much sadness, so much regret. It was in vivid detail, just as it had happened in real life. I woke up just as the polar bear was about to kill me. As soon as I woke up, I began sobbing uncontrollably, but quietly so I wouldn't wake up anyone else. I went out to the dining room to have one of the leftover cinnamon buns.  
I gasped as I turned the corner. "Tobias!" I said. I didn't think anyone else would be awake at this time of the night. My one and only true love was in human morph.  
"You've been crying," he said softly.  
"I dreamt of the day I died."  
"That was the worst day of my life. I thought I wouldn't see you again until I died. I missed you so much, Rachel," Tobias murmured.  
"I missed you too," I said and burst into fresh tears. Tobias took me in his arms and just held me for what felt like hours, until I stopped crying.  
"I love you," I told him.  
"I love you too," he answered. "But it's been almost two hours. I have to demorph, and we should get back to bed. Goodnight, Rachel."  
"Goodnight, Tobias." With that, I floated back to my bedroom, smiling like a fool.  
  
I woke up the next morning not being able to remember any dreams besides my nightmare that had taken place. I sighed with relief. No more nightmares, thank goodness!  
"Morning," I said. The others were already up, and I met up with them in the dining room.  
"What are we going to do today?" asked Fiona.  
"How about we watch some movies?" I suggested. The ship was equipped with a nice-sized TV and a VCR/DVD player. Everyone agreed, and we watched two movies before having lunch. After lunch I did some gymnastics (I was so glad to be back in my body!) while everyone else played pool.  
The next few days were pretty much the same. Eating, sleeping, hanging out. We got to know Fiona better. She confessed that she had been having nightmares of the day she died as well.  
"I was in the car with some senior friends of mine—I was a junior. A girl named Maria was driving the car. It was a real nice Neon. Red, I think. Anyway, we were cruising along the highway; I'm pretty sure we were on our way to the nearest mall. Before I could even blink, another car lost control and skidded into the lane next to it. A huge Wal-Mart truck swerved to avoid it, and in skidding hit our car. Three other cars piled up on Maria's, and the Wal-Mart truck somehow, mind-bogglingly and horrifically, turned partially on its side and Maria, our friends and I were crushed instantly. I remember thinking, "This can't be happening," and then feeling an incredible pain. Then a flash of light appeared—Crayak always did like showing off—and the Drode offered me a chance to live. I didn't think twice, I didn't even consider what he was really asking. I said yes."  
Tears began forming in Marco's eyes. "That's so sad!" he exclaimed, between trying to hold his tears back. I couldn't help it, I started laughing.  
"You always pretended to be so macho! But you aren't!"  
"Yeah, so?" he mumbled. "I could beat your pants off in a fight!"  
"You wanna try?" I said, and he immediately backed down.  
"Aww," said Fiona, "don't feel bad, Marco."  
"Got any tissues, Cassie?" inquired Marco, sniffling. Cassie dug some tissues out of her pocket and handed them over. Good old Cassie, always prepared. Sounds like a boy scout, I thought.  
"I think this is a good time to watch some sad old movie," suggested Fiona. "That way we can all cry without feeling shy about it."  
We wound up watching Gone With the Wind. The guys protested at first, but they gave in at the end. I have no idea how Ax wound up with that movie. Andalite males have interesting tastes, I guess!  
"Ugh, we've watched three movies today. We are gonna be so sick of movies by the time we get home again," Jake said.  
We all went to bed after that. 


	6. Acceptance

I don't own nuthin' but Fiona, so don't sue. Also, the idea for the wiggly food came from Blue Dragon's story, but I can't remember its name. Thanks!  
  
  
The next few days were uneventful. Same old, same old. More movies, gymnastics, cards, pool, etc. Tobias and I shared some more talks and kisses, and Cassie and I caught up with each other even more. Finally, on the ninth day of our trip, Ax announced we had just exited zero-space.  
"Oh, good," said Jake. "How long will it be until we get to the Andalite homeworld, Ax?"  
"Hold on one moment while I look at our location on the map," Ax replied. After some thought, he told us, "Two of your days."  
Marco just sighed. We were all getting in low spirits. I felt like cheering everyone up, so Tobias and I whipped up a delicious dinner from the frozen and canned stuff we had brought along. Tobias wasn't a great cook at first, but by the time we were finished, he was pretty good. I even taught him how to bake; we made pineapple upside-down cake. Yum! Everyone appreciated our cooking, especially Ax.  
"Thank you, Rachel and Tobias. This dinner is delicious."  
"You're welcome."  
  
"Mmm," murmured Marco.  
"Getting Marco's seal of approval is my main goal in life," I joked.  
After dinner, Jake called a "meeting".  
"We'll be arriving on my homeworld in two days, like Ax said. We need to work out the details of our plans." And so we schemed for hours.  
  
***  
  
Two more days passed. Eventually, Cassie spotted the Andalite homeworld. Ax sent out a message to somebody there, at a landing pad or something, to get clearance to land. We got the okay; landing was full of anticipation. Tobias morphed human.  
said a harried-looking Andalite male.   
I was on Earth, enjoying the cuisine. Marco—Ax gestured to him This was a lie, of course. However, Ax had arranged it with a top-ranking Andalite for that to be his cover story. Menderash, one of the people on Jake's ship, was dead, as was everyone else that had been with Ax when they had stumbled upon the Blade ship. Hopefully, nobody could prove otherwise.  
  
  
He looked flustered.  
"That's because I am. I was never dead. My 'death' was all a set-up; I can't answer any questions because it involves a mission we're involved in right now. Sorry. Oh, and please, don't tell anyone that I'm here and alive, unless they find out themselves."  
The Andalite hurried into a structure, presumably to find out where we could stay. He still seemed flustered, and now surprised.  
I must tell my parents I am back,Ax told us.   
"Yes," Tobias said firmly.  
Ax walked to the building, poking his head inside and telling someone that we were going to his home. He came back and we started walking. Soon, we arrived at a similar structure, this one seemingly painted yellow. It looked like a home.  
called Ax. He stepped inside and invited us in.  
exclaimed a female Andalite. Her weak arms embraced Ax, a human custom.  
asked a male Andalite. He looked friendly but concerned.  
  
  
  
asked Ax's mother.  
"Um, okay, I think I can trust your parents, Ax." So I explained everything to Ax's mom and dad.  
said Ax's mom. She led us inside the strange building. Only mothers seem to think you always need something more to eat whenever THEY'RE the ones who are disturbed or puzzled.  
said Ax's father. I am Elitharat-Yaminut-Kaplin. Call me Elitherat.  
offered Ax's mother, shaking our hands.  
Elitherat looked at his wife with what I interpreted to be fondness.  
That explained the way the building was decorated. There were human tables, adjusted for height for the Andalite body. Laura dragged some chairs in from a different room, handling them surprisingly well for an Andalite. We sat down.  
We introduced ourselves. When it was Tobias's turn, he said simply, "I'm Tobias. Elfangor's son."  
Laura gasped.   
questioned Elitherat.  
  
I am a nothlit, a hawk. A powerful being, the Ellimist, gave me back the ability to morph, and my old body as a morph. Tobias demorphed to hawk.  
Ax added,   
  
  
said Elitherat. Wow. This family was accepting. And that was the end of that.  
Interesting, foreign food was given to us. "Dude, what is this?" questioned Marco.  
Ax told him.  
The food under discussion looked like sunburst-yellow, short linguine. However, there was something really weird about it. It wiggled on its own. Back and forth. Back and forth.  
"Ew," I said, then clapped my hand over my mouth. "Oops! I'm sorry."  
No utensils being provided, Cassie picked one up. She nervously stuck it in her mouth and chewed. "Mmm, this is really delicious. It tastes like a mixture of lemon sugar cookies and licorice, but in a good way," she said.  
I tried one. It really was yummy. Elitherat brought another plateful and we gobbled them up.  
My cousin thanked Laura and Elitherat, then said we had to be going and we'd stop by later. Ax escorted us to the building that the first Andalite had gone into. Inside, it looked office-like, and we filed through a doorway-like hole to a back room where that Andalite was.   
I have, my Prince, Grinlet replied. He and Ax conversed for a bit while I tuned them out and glanced around. The furniture was sparse and exotic, the walls a mud color, but it seemed warm and friendly. There were movies playing in what looked like picture frames all around. No, actually, they were more like moving pictures that played their little routine over and over again. Curious. They were of different Andalites giving speeches. The sound was concentrated somehow, so depending on which one you faced, you heard different sounds. I watched one that was about preserving some sort of a historic site.  
said Ax. —a dreamy look crossed his face—  
"Let's go," decided Jake.  
We left, following Ax out the "door" and walking a short way to a road. There was a single line down the middle; on each side of the line was a lane on which regular cars and Andalite vehicles were traveling. The cars contained the occasional human, but mostly Andalites were inside. I don't know how the fit. Maybe the interiors were designed differently than those on Earth. The Andalite vehicles hovered just above the pavement. They were very similar to cars besides that fact. On one side of the road was a sidewalk crowded with Andalites and the rare human. We must have been in a major city. So many 'people'. So little space. I felt a little bit claustrophobic, but at the same time loved the excitement and bustle. There were little tourist shops and large stores lining the sidewalk. We walked a little farther, coming to a gorgeous skyscraper. In big letters on the second story wall, it said "The Heavenly Hotel". Underneath were Cinnabon and Burger King, just as Ax said, and a magnificent door in between the two eateries. Ax led us inside the magnificent door. Inside, it looked just like the fancy hotels my father stayed in when he came to visit. An elegant lobby, a doorman, a secretary who took our names and told us where to go. He rung the bell. As a result, a bellhop appeared. He drove a golf cart-like vehicle. he asked, surprised.  
"It's back at our ship," explained Jake.  
The bellhop jumped out of the cart, glancing at us, especially me, often. He must have been wondering who I was and why I resembled the pictures of Rachel Berenson he had seen.Then he lead us to an elevator, in which we rode up to the seventeenth story. Our rooms were so chic, and the dinner that we had shortly was delicious. I was in love with this hotel!  
After dinner, we went back for our luggage. It was so cumbersome. I almost wished I hadn't packed so much. The bellhop looked puzzled when I put my luggage in the same room as Cassie's, while Jake and Marco took a room together, etc. Oops. All of us were supposed to be married. "Oh, we're just storing our bags in any old room until we get them sorted out," I explained to the bellhop. He looked satisfied with that answer, though interpreting Andalite expressions was still hard.  
"Thanks, man," said Marco. "We're all settled in, you can go now."  
I am not a man. I am an Andalite.  
"Never mind, okay?" When the bellhop left, Marco said under his breath to Jake, "Jeez. ALL Andalites take everything so literally, not just Ax."  
inquired Ax.  
"Uh-uh. We were talking about . . . something else."  
"Guys, c'm'ere a minute," Cassie ordered. We followed her into one of the hotel rooms. "We forgot something when we put our suitcases around. We're supposed to be married here. What do we do?"  
  
  
~~~~~  
  
BWA HA HA, a cliffhanger ending . . . LOL . . . not the most exciting one, but oh well . . . Guyz, I'm kinda stuck on the next chapter. I haven't written a word of it but I have no ideas. O Skilled Fanfiction Writers—help! REVIEW! (Or e-mail me at angel_of_cloud9@yahoo.com.) Thanks! 


	7. Epilogue

EPILOGUE!!!  
  
I'm really sorry, all my faithful reviewers—Ax especially—and the little group of beta-readers I had for a little while . . . but I'm ending my "book". I know it was lame and short, but I'm uninspired and I really much more enjoy doing music videos, songs, songfics, goofy stories, etc., and READING OTHER PEOPLE'S FICS. I have always enjoyed writing; from the time I was little I made up stories on my computer and on paper. However, I have an awful habit—I never finished any of them! So this one I'm gonna sorta finish, just for closure. Here ya go. I hope this satisfies T/R and J/C fans like me--I'm really doing a lot of this for me, hee hee :-). Anyway, if you can't come up with a plot for your own Book #55, you are welcome to do more chapters starting off at the end of my chapter 6. Just please e-mail me first and let me know. Thanks a bunch. Here's the real epilogue!  
  
*************  
  
Jake's POV  
  
Well, tomorrow's the big day. The day I marry Cassie. I think we're closer than ever, having fought our final Yeerk battle on Xarr'non three years back. We won. Rachel's still alive—that's relieved a lot of my guilt. I saw some therapists, who prescribed antidepressants for me, at Cassie's insistence.  
  
I'm really nervous. Luckily, the ceremony will be small. Just our families, the other Animorphs, Fiona, and a few good friends. I'm glad Tobias gave me some tips for calming down—two years ago, he and Rachel tied the knot. They're really happy, I think; sure, I've never been good at reading other people's emotions, but they're always kissing and stuff. Tobias is a professor of ornithology at the University of California, and Rachel is a fashion designer. She has her own brand, called Warrior Princess Designs. I tune her out when she starts telling Fiona, who is an actress, about her latest designs. Cassie does too, although Rachel bullied Cass into modeling for some of her promotions. Cassie's main job, though, is the same as it was before we left for Xarr'non. She's really happy protecting the rainforests and Hork-Bajir, and doing all of her various other projects. Ax has changed professions. Now, he is the president of the Andalite-Human Alliance, which works to educate Andalites and humans (obviously) about the differences and similarities of the two species and end prejudice. It's especially important to Ax that Andalites don't look down upon humans. He has said before that he admires humans because no matter what, we don't give up hope. Another part of his work is to end humans' fear of Andalites. While the majority of people are used to seeing Andalites around by now, some still are afraid. Marco has his own animated show on the Cartoon Network, where he's a superhero; he also took over for Jay Leno—or was it David Letterman?—when he left. I think it was something about not getting paid enough. Me? I learned how to play guitar, and I'm working on putting an album out. I've done a duet with Michelle Branch, and another one with Britney Spears. Those songs are going to be on the album. Some of my songs are upbeat, reflecting my happiness at being back to a semi-normal life, getting back together with Cassie, stuff like that. Other songs are filled with angst. Those are mainly about Tom, although I'm starting to accept giving the order to Rachel to kill him. When I remember the time I was controlled by a Yeerk, I know I felt that it would be better to die than to be controlled any longer. I think Tom felt that way too. I hope that up there in heaven, he's forgiven me, or maybe even glad Rachel and I did that to him. He'll be there, watching me and Cassie get married. We might not be able to see him, but he'll be there. I know it.  
  
*************  
  
Four years later. . . .  
  
Rachel's POV  
  
"Oh, she's so cute!" I cooed as I held Cassie's new baby boy, James. He was named after one of the former Auxiliary Animorphs. Cassie just grinned. "So tiny! I can hardly remember when Mandy was that small already!" I was referring to my own daughter, who was almost three.  
I glanced at Jake, wondering how he was reacting to the fact that James looked like a bitty version of Tom already. I didn't see any sadness in his eyes, just pride and happiness. Good. This was the way everything was supposed to be. Everyone was happy. Everything was perfect.  
"James is very handsome," Ax admired.  
"I want to hold him!" whined Marco.  
"Are you sure you're ready to adopt?" I laughed. Fiona and Marco got married two summers ago, and the happy couple was looking into adopting a baby.  
"That's what I wonder every day," Fiona joked.  
  
*************  
  
Marco's POV, a year later  
  
I have to be the luckiest guy alive! I have a hot, loving wife who is actually shorter than I am, and a new baby girl named Lina. Fiona and I flew all the way to Ukraine to get her. Plus, I'm a gazillionaire (or something like that; I'm not a guy who's into the technical terms of things). Life is great!  
  
*************  
  
Ellimist's POV  
  
My champions have finally gotten to live a fairly normal life. I have always felt guilty for dragging them into this intergalactic game, for giving each of them one distinct characteristic necessary to win, with the exception of Rachel. Crayak is gone now; after I won the game, his fiery temper got the best of him. He self-destructed. Now I wander the galaxies, trying to help unfortunate beings. It feels good not to have to worry as much about "meddling" or following the rules. For the first time in eons, I feel happy . . .  
  
*************  
  
OK, people, I'm really sorry if that completely sucked! I just wanted everything to end happily every after!!!  
  
  
THE END 


End file.
